Resolution
by hinata-mangas
Summary: Pour la nouvelle année on fait des résolutions et quand on est décidé à les tenir...


Et voilà un one shot (plutôt long d'ailleurs) sur le thème du nouvel an !

Alors déjà les anti-Lenalee je vous préviens que j'ai engagé des gardes du corps donc vous ne pourrez pas me faire de mal na !

J'espère tout de même que cette fic vous plaira !

Ha je remercie Reb-chan16 qui m'a donné des conseils pour certains détails sur lesquels j'hésitais : Arigato ! :D

Est il utile de préviser que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas?

* * *

><p>La jeune fille marchait rapidement, se contentant de répondre d'un simple hochement de tête aux personnes qu'elle croisait dans le couloir. Enfin, elle arriva en vu de sa destination. Se stoppant brusquement dans son élan, elle fit face à la porte, hésitante.<p>

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'hésiter ma vieille ! Se murmura t'elle.

Puis, prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle ouvrit la porte en grand. Chose qu'elle regretta très vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que, de toute évidence, le propriétaire ,lui, n'avait pas prévu son entrée et donc était en train de se changer. Rougissante, la jeune fille recula mécaniquement en s'excusant et en disant qu'elle attendrait devant la porte avant de fermer la dite porte.

Une fois de nouveau seule dans le couloir, elle se laissa glisser au sol les joues plus rouge que jamais en repensant à la scène dont elle venait d'être témoin mais, elle reprit très vite ses esprit et se leva d'un bond quand elle vit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser. Le jeune homme la fixa un instant avant de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

-Alors ? , soupira t'il, Pourquoi es tu là ?

-Tu le sais très bien Kanda, je suis là pour t'empêcher de sauter la soirée de ce soir !

Le jeune kendoka fixa la chinoise qui elle-même le regardait les mains sur les hanches et les yeux pleins de détermination.

-Je n'ai aucune intention d'aller à cette soirée Lenalee.

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Aller je suis sure que tu vas bien t'amuser…

Puis, voyant le regard noir qu'il lui adressait elle se reprit avec un rire nerveux.

-Bon d'accord, le mot « amuser » n'était pas exactement le plus approprié… Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu y viennes avec moi !

Le japonais lança un regard étonné à la jeune fille, elle le fixait toujours les joues rouge de son brusque aveux. Elle s'avança vers lui mais Kanda tourna la tête, fuyant son regard. Il y eu un bref silence avant que celui-ci ne soit briser par le jeune qui, la tête toujours tourné, marmonna suffisamment fort pour que son amie l'entende :

-C'est bon j'irais à ta fête, maintenant laisse moi tranquille…

La jeune fille lui adressa un franc sourire qui le désarçonna quelque peu ce qui expliqua le fait qu'elle puisse le pousser sur une chaise sans qu'il n'oppose de résistance.

- Hé, protesta-t-il, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Lenalee lui adressa un regard gêné accompagné d'une moue timide avant de répliquer :

-Et bien, je me demandais si… Enfin est ce je pourrais te coiffer ?

Le japonais la regarda sans rien dire, semblant choquer par sa demande, puis, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, il se contenta de lâcher :

-Tch ! Fais comme tu veux…

Surprise, Lenalee resta immobile quelques instants avant de se ressaisir de peur que Kanda ne revienne sur sa décision. Ce dernier tressailli lorsqu'il senti ses cheveux retomber sur ses épaules et les doigts de la jeune fille effleurer doucement sa nuque alors qu'elle passait doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Comme toujours, tes cheveux sont vraiment beau Kanda !

La jeune chinoise regardait avec émerveillement les cheveux du garçon, passant et repassant sa main dans sa chevelure. Le garçon en question commençait, lui, à être franchement gêner par la situation. Pourquoi donc lui avait il autorisé à le coiffer ? Il détestait qu'on lui touche les cheveux ! Il devait cependant reconnaitre le fait que, lorsque c'était Lenalee, la chose était loin d'être désagréable…

Kanda secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées qui venait de l'assaillir, d'ailleurs, ces temps si, ce genre de pensées se faisaient de plus en plus fréquente et il devait avouer qu'il n'arriver plus à refuser grand-chose à la jeune fille.

La dite jeune fille était à présent en train de démêler les cheveux bleu nuit de son ami.

-Dit, commença t'elle, je peux te faire une tresse ?

-C'est hors de question !

La réplique instantané du jeune homme la fit rire et Kanda se trouva à penser qu'il aimait bien ce son.

-Décidemment, ça ne va pas bien chez moi en ce moment. Marmonna-t-il.

-Pardon ? Tu as dis quelque chose ?

-Non rien.

Lenalee haussa un sourcil devant l'attitude du garçon avant de continuer à passer le ruban blanc dans sa chevelure pour nouer ses cheveux en son habituelle queue de cheval.

-Et voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Kanda se releva, jeta un œil dans le miroir que lui tendait son amie avant de lâcher un « correct » qui élargit le sourire de Lenalee. Celle-ci reposa le miroir avant de se retourner vers son ami. Le kandoka, voyant qu'elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de partir finit par demander :

-Et maintenant quoi ?

-Ta tenue bien sur !

-Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je mette un de ces costumes qui empêche de respirer et qui sont tout, sauf pratique.

La jeune fille fit une grimace, Kanda avait deviné juste et elle pouvait dire adieu à son rêve de le voir en costar cravate… Se ressaisissant, Lenalee lui adressa un grand sourire :

-Ho mais ce n'est pas grave… Tiens tu n'auras qu'à mettre ça !

Et, sur ces mots, elle sortie de l'armoire du jeune homme, un costume traditionnel.

-Qu'est ce que ça fait là ça ? Demanda le kendoka en haussant un sourcil.

-Et bien… Avoua-t-elle. Je l'avais mis là la dernière fois…

Kanda poussa un soupir avant de se saisir de l'habit que tenait toujours son amie puis, voyant que celle-ci ne bougeais pas, il ajouta :

-Tu comptes rester là pendant que je me change ?

Aussitôt, le visage de Lenalee devint rouge et elle se mit à bégayer avant de finalement sortir en claquant la porte en lançant un « je t'attends là ! » retentissant. Le jeune homme souri légèrement face à la réaction de son ami avant de jeter un regard au costume qu'il avait dans les mains et qu'il se décida finalement à passer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Lenalee faisait les cent pas devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin dévoilant un Kanda changé et qui semblait particulièrement gêné de la situation.

Lenalee elle, était aux anges, elle détaillait Kanda sous tout les angles et finalement elle ne regrettait absolument pas le costar cravate.

-Bon t'as finis ? Lâcha Kanda les joues légèrement rouges.

Lenalee lui adressa un sourire radieux qui lui fit détourner la tête avant l'entrainer à sa suite. Soupirant, il se laissa faire et la suivi sans faire d'histoire.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d quelques minutes dans le réfectoire où devait se tenir la fête. Pour l'occasion, la salle avait était entièrement re-décoré et aménagée en une salle de balle. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Kanda regretta amèrement d'être venu, il détestait danser.

Comprenant sans problème les pensées de son ami, Lenalee lui adressa un sourire d'excuse avant d'avancer dans la salle, l'entrainant avec elle.

Ils rejoignirent donc au grand dam de Kanda la bande habituelle composée d'Allen et de Lavi. Dès qu'ils virent le kendoka, les yeux des deux amis s'agrandirent de surprise :

-Yù ! Tu es venu ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça baka usagi !

Lavi lui tira la langue, geste auquel il voulu répliquer en sortant son Mugen mais il fut stoppé par la seule fille du groupe qui frappant dans ses mains déclara :

-Stop ! Pas de dispute aujourd'hui !

N'osant pas lui désobéir, les deux garçons furent donc forcés de s'arrêter non sans se lancer un regard peu amène.

Allen lui, se contenta de faire un rapide aller retour entre la jeune fille et son ennemi de toujours avant de hausser les épaules.

-Alors ? Commença la chinoise. Vous avez pris des résolutions pour la nouvelle année ?

-Bien sur ! S'exclama le bookman. Alors, déjà, je vais batte Allen à un concours de nourriture, en suite je vais faire une blague à chacun d'entre vous tout les jours et puis… Ha je sais je vais caser Yu !

Tout le monde sursauta face à sa dernière résolution pour le moins improbable :

-« Caser Yu » ? Répéta Lenalee l'air légèrement perdue

-Oui, renchérit le jeune homme. Cette année je vais lui trouver une copine !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une chose aussi encombrante qu'inutile ! S'exclama le concerné.

Une bagarre s'installa aussitôt pour déterminer qui avait raison ou non quand à l'importance de la vie amoureuse mais, pour une fois, Lenalee n'intervint pas, baissant les yeux en repensant aux paroles que venait de prononcer son ami. J'aurais dus le savoir, pensa t'elle, s'était évident que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Soudain, elle senti une main sur son épaule et, relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard d'Allen qui lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, commença t'il, je suis sur qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment.

-Hein ? Mais comment tu sais que je… Bredouilla la jeune fille en rougissant.

Il rit avant de reprendre en lui souriant gentiment :

-Et bien, pour te dire la véritée, je crois que tout le monde ici est au courant… Enfin, se reprit il, sauf le concerné. Ha et ton frère non plus ne doit pas le savoir à mon avis…

La chinoise rougit d'autant plus à cet aveux, alors comme ça tout le monde savait ? Dire qu'elle pensait avoir était discrète…

-Peut être, répondit elle, mais ça ne change rien au fait que ce genre de chose ne l'intéresse pas…

-Ce type est un idiot.

-Pardon ?

-Ce type, répéta t'il en désignant Kanda qui menaçait à présent un Lavi mort de trouille de son Mugen, je suis sure qu'il ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut vraiment et qu'il ne se rend pas non plus compte de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de toi.

-Que, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu le sais bien, de tout le monde ici, tu es la seule qui puisse l'approcher sans qu'il ne dise rien, et puis il ne se moque pas de toi et ne te menace jamais même quand tu interromps ses disputes avec nous.

La jeune fille senti une bouffé d'espoir, après tout, il avait raison sur ces derniers points alors peut être, peut être que tout n'était pas perdu…

Reprenant du poil de la bête, elle adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Allen avant d'intervenir dans la bagarre afin d'éviter à Lavi de finir trancher en deux.

-ça suffit vous deux ! J'ai dis pas de dispute aujourd'hui !

Lavi se releva d'un bond pour sauter au cou de Lenalee qui laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

-Lenalee-chan ! Yu-kun me fait peur ! Protesta-t-il tel un enfant en se blottissant contre elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à le faire déguerpir de là, et très vite, quand le kendoka prit la parole.

-Lache la baka usagi.

-Hooo, s'exclama le dit usagi, serais tu jaloux Yu ?

Kanda se contenta pour toute réponse de le fusiller du regard avant de s'approcher d'eux et saisir le bras de Lavi pour l'écarter brusquement de la jeune fille.

-Je t'ai dis de la lâcher.

La jeune fille en question était devenue rouge brique, était ce possible ? Kanda serait il vraiment jaloux ? Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir d'avantage, l'objet de ses pensées, c'est-à-dire le kendoka, se retrouva projeter contre elle et, pour ne pas lui faire mal lorsqu'il l'avait percuté, les mains du jeune homme s'étaient posés instinctivement posé sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

-Et voilà ! S'exclama Lavi derrière lui, Maintenant tu es là ou j'étais tout à l'heure, content ?

Kanda ne répondit pas, stupéfait par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Bizarrement, il se trouva à penser qu'il aimait la proximité du corps de la jeune fille et aurais même voulu le rapprocher d'avantage de lui. Se rendant compte de ce à quoi il était en train de penser, il recula brusquement, évitant le regard de Lenalee.

-Excuse. Marmonna-t-il en détournant la tête.

-Ha, heu ce n'est pas grave, ce n'était pas ta faute. Bafouilla-t-elle en réponse.

Mais, avant qu'aucun des deux ne puissent ajouter quoi que se soit, la musique envahie la pièce et, petit à petit, tout le monde se mit à danser. Ce fut le cas pour Lavi qui, après avoir vu le regard menaçant du kendoka, trouva préférable de s'éloigner quelque peu, il fut très vite rejoint par Allen qui lui, pensa qu'il valait mieux les laisser tout les deux et qui s'éloigna donc en lançant un regard d'encouragement à Lenalee.

Sitôt qu'ils furent seuls, le silence se fit plus pesant, chacun repensant aux divers éléments survenus au cours d'une soirée qui venait tout juste de débuter. Ce fut finalement Lenalee qui brisa le silence au bout de plusieurs minutes, ne pouvant supporter d'avantage cette atmosphère pesante.

-Tu, veux boire quelque chose ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, la considéra un instant avant d'hausser les épaules. Prenant cela pour une réponse affirmative, elle l'amena vers le buffet.

-Tiens !

Elle lui tendit un verre qu'il accepta sans poser de question avant d'en avaler une gorgé.

-Et toi ? Questionna-t-il soudain, Tu ne bois pas ?

Elle rougit avant de répliquer.

-Tu sais bien que je ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool…

Il sourit légèrement en repensant aux rares moments où elle avait accepté de boire, le résultat avait toujours était impressionnant. Reposant son verre désormais vide, il lui lança un regard moqueur accompagné d'un sourire en coin tout en murmurant de façon à ce qu'elle entende quand même :

-Gamine.

La réaction fut immédiate. Lenalee gonfla les joues dans une moue vexé avant de renchérir aussitôt :

-Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Tiens regardes !

Et sans attendre, elle se saisit d'un grand verre avant de le boire d'un coup. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Bien sur, il avait prévu cette réaction mais pas le fait que le verre qu'elle choisirait soit aussi grand ni qu'elle le boirait d'un seul coup !

Lenalee, reposa le verre bruyamment avant de se tourner vers son ami, une lueur victorieuse dans le regard.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle. Je suis toujours une gamine ?

-Oui. Répondit-il simplement.

Il soupira en lui prenant des mains le nouveau verre dont elle s'était emparée.

-Il n'y a qu'une gamine qui réagirait comme ça.

Elle ne dit rien et il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait blessé, ne sachant que faire, il lui tapota doucement la tête, ébouriffant au passage ses cheveux mais, ce simple geste déclencha les pleurs de la jeune fille.

-A-Alors je ne suis qu'une gamine, pleurnicha t'elle.

-Que, quoi ? Demanda-t-il, perturbé par les larmes qui dévalées ses joues.

-Et en plus je ne suis même pas belle ! !

A ce moment là, le kendoka était complètement dépassé par la situation, il entraina donc la jeune fille à l'écart afin de ne pas attirer d'avantage.

- Bon, commença-t-il, qu'est ce qui te prend cette fois ?

Lenalee leva la tête et il fut un instant bouleversé, par son visage désespéré.

-Je, toi aussi tu trouves hein ? Que je suis moche comme ça…

-Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?

-De mes cheveux ! Tu les préfères long non ?

Il cligna des yeux quelques fois, il la regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tes cheveux ? Ils sont moins longs qu'avant et alors ? Ils ont déjà bien repoussé et puis, ajouta t'il en rougissant légèrement, je ne te trouve pas laide comme ça…

Ces paroles eurent un effet immédiat sur la jeune fille qui lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de s'exclamer :

-Tu me trouves belle alors !

Pour toute réponse, le kendoka tourna la tête en émettant un léger grognement, toute contente, Lenalee lui saisi la main et l'entraina sur la piste de danse, et avant qu'il ne puisse emmètre un mot de protestation, il se trouvait déjà au milieu des couples qui évoluaient lentement sur un slow.

Il surssauta lorsqu'il senti les mains de son amie se poser autour de son cou et son corps contre le sien tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule. Automatiquement, il posa ses propres mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille tout en la collant d'avantage à lui.

Lenalee était aux anges, pour une fois, l'alcool avait du bon, elle se sentait bien plus audacieuse qu'à l'accoutumé et les paroles qu'avait prononcé Allen plus tôt quand aux possibles sentiments qu'éprouvait le kendoka à son égard lui donnait du courage.

-Dis, commença t'elle, tu as fais des résolutions toi ?

Puis, sans attendre sa réponse, elle continua :

-Moi, j'en ai pris une. J'ai décidé d'avouer mes sentiments à quelqu'un.

Elle le sentie soudain se raidir alors qu'il prenait la parole :

-Tu, aimes quelqu'un ?

-Oui.

-Qui ?

Sa voix était froide, tranchante même mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, la musique s'arrêta brusquement et voix de Lavi s'éleva à la place.

-Les amis, s'écria t'il, il ne reste que dix secondes alors allez avec moi, DIX !

Et d'une même voix, tout le monde, excepté un certain kendoka, commença à annoncer le compte à rebours jusqu'à ce que :

-Bonne année !

Et tout le monde commença à se souhaiter la bonne année en se jettant dans le bras les uns des autres, se serrant la main, se faisant la bise mais, il y avait une jeune fille qui elle ne bougeait pas du tout jusqu'à ce que la voix d'un jeune homme face à elle la face réagir :

-Bonne année Lenalee. Marmonna-t-il.

Celle-ci, mue par une soudaine bouffé de courage, se saisi des pans du kimono du kendoka, tira dessus pour le faire pencher en avant et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, posa maladroitement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Kanda lui, était complètement perdu, quelques minutes plus tôt elle lui avouait qu'elle aimait quelqu'un et voilà qu'elle l'embrassait, pas que c'était désagréable, loin de là. Non, le terme inattendu serait plus approprié…

Lenalee se sépara de lui et déclara les joues rouges et le regard fuyant :

-Bonne année Yu et pour une fois j'ai tenu ma résolution.

Comprenant enfin ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de la jeune chinoise, Kanda rougit, les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer résonnaient dans sa tête mais, bizarrement, le fait qu'elle l'ai appelé par son prénom ne le dérangeait absolument pas au contraire cela le rendait étrangement heureux.

Sans réfléchir, il passa ses mains autours de la taille de Lenalee et, l'attirant contre lui, posa à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cette fois, le baiser fut plus doux, ils se découvrirent l'un l'autre, Kanda oublia les gens autours d'eux et posa une main sur la joue de sa compagne tandis que celle-ci se collait d'avantage à lui ouvrant légèrement les lèvres. Comprenant sa demande muette, Kanda passa doucement sa langue dans la bouche de Lenalee pour aller entamer une danse sensuelle avec celle de cette dernière.

Le baiser aurait surement duré plus longtemps si le cri d'un certain rouquin ne les avaient pas fait se séparer :

-Ouais ça y est ! Mon petit Yu est enfin casé !

Autour d'eux, tout le monde se mit à applaudir si bien que le jeune homme rougit de gêne avant de s'éloigner à grand pas de la salle de bal non sans entrainer Lenalee avec lui en la tirant par la main.

Une fois seuls, il se tourna vers elle et, la coinçant entre lui et le mur lui demanda :

-Tu pensais ce que tu as dis ou c'est juste l'effet de l'alcool ?

-C'est l'alcool qui me l'as fait dire mais, ajouta t'elle en voyant son expression blessé, mais je le pensais, c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais osé le faire si je n'avais pas bus… Mais, et toi alors ? Je veux dire que je pense que je sais mais…

Pour toute réponse, elle senti les lèvres de son désormais petit ami se poser sur les siennes.

* * *

><p>Alors alors ?<p>

Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est un cadeau pour la nouvelle année ! D'ailleurs en parlant d'alcool j'en subis les dégâts avec un mal de crâne pas possible bouhouhou

Bref donnez moi vos avis ^^

Happy new years !


End file.
